User blog:Asianpotter1/Character Analysis: Frisk
Frisk: 11111.png 222222.png ''' '''Now, at first, you’d probably agree and say that Frisk’s un-existence (not death, because a death actually has meaning). But if you go back and watch, you’ll notice that Frisk doesn’t actually develop. He doesn’t have a character arc. At the end of season 1, Frisk says: ''' '''And you’d think this shows he changed, which is true, but it’s not like he developed to a point where he would make this decision. He just, did it without any hint that he actually would have other than “this is the best ending, so we’re going with it”. I mean I get the “never settle for less” but there wouldn't have been any way he could have known about this outcome. But season 1 has all been retconned anyways, and I’m not talking about Frisk in season 1. Season 1 Frisk isn’t Frisk. ---- '' Pasted_image_0_(223).png Pasted_image_0_(334).png 'Y’see, these statements and descriptions come together and form what we call a “personality”. Following what happened at the season 1 finale we see him deciding “i’m not going to reset again” and until episode 2 of season 2, we see that he was genuine. That is because nothing had particularly gone wrong during that time. Sure, Jessica was being troublesome, but Frisk was confident he could do something about it. When something did happen, especially to someone he cares about like Papyrus, it feels like foreign territory. When we as people feel like something is changing against our will, we tend to fall back on familiar methods, crawl back into our comfort zones. We even see Frisk display that when he’s practicing an apology. It wasn’t intentional, it was a force of habit.' '''On top of that, considering how much Sans cares about Papyrus, Frisk may have thought that Sans wanted him out of trouble just as badly if not more. Resetting would indeed be an easy way, but he was wrong. If this was what Cami was talking about, I’d agree that it would be tragic, but this isn’t even Frisk.' ---- In episode 4 part 1, Frisk says: Pasted_image_0_(556).png Pasted_image_0_(667).png Pasted_image_0_(778).png ''' '''Apparently, Frisk had been looking for a way to RESET ever since he broke the thing. Which makes you question the “I’m filled with determination” line that opened up everything. Was he saying that he was determined to find a way to RESET? Yeah that would work on its own, but that sits at complete odds with any and all of his actions on the surface. If he knew that everything would go wrong and he had to find a RESET, then he wouldn’t have done any of the stuff with Jessica and/or Betty. He would’ve been off lord knows where looking for a solution to his problem. Of course, this literally comes out of nowhere. There’s not really a build up, Frisk just goes from “It’s going to be tough, but we need to press on.” to an abnormally jaded and edgy prick who didn’t get what he wanted for christmas. It’s a twist, but not development. Q: What am I trying to get at? A: Frisk got screwed over out of nowhere and his very character was shattered. Q: Is there a better way to do this? ' A: Well, of course. in order to fix this, a simple change would need to be made. Get rid of the conversation Frisk had with Asriel in episode 4 part 1. Remove that part of the video. in the end of the ep, or the beginning of part 2, show Frisk sneaking out to search for Betty on his own. This would be more in line with his character, and through context clues gathered from season 1, we can tell that Frisk is willing to put himself in harm's way to protect people he cares about even if it's a poor decision. By doing this, Frisk's eventual sacrifice would feel more consistent and people could feel more sympathetic for this character who gave up his own life just as Chara did in season 1.' Category:Blog posts